


声音、味道与瘾

by lamper



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: F/F, Female! Dixon, Female! Guillam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper
Summary: 间谍小姐有半个月没有回家，而两人显然都渴望着亲密的肌肤接触。





	

Petra后悔自己买错了咖啡，一杯曼特宁在她手上已经半凉了，而她才喝掉了半杯。水瓶里的清水早就喝完了，曼特宁留下的强烈回甘让她不适地咂了咂嘴，这和在Hecate嘴里尝到的一点都不一样，她下次还是应该把这种苦度高的咖啡拿给Hecate，等对方困惑地眨两下眼睛喝完咖啡后再从对方嘴角偷走一个醇香的吻。

她看着雨滴滴入她的咖啡杯里，伦敦这该死的天气又开始下雨了，她终于有理由把这杯咖啡丢进垃圾桶，小跑着趁雨势还小赶到她的车旁。

她有半个月没有见到她的Hecate了，Hecate一定在心里不停地埋怨她。

车缓缓驶入车库，她突然极其渴望一杯红茶，不加奶或者糖，就是一杯红茶，那通常是Hecate喜欢的东西——或许她只是太想Hecate了。

家中温暖的空气迎接了她，Hecate穿着她没见过的新睡衣摊在沙发上看电影，多谢了Hecate，她家的电视换了三四次，最终换成了这个巨大的投影屏，于是Hecate可以把屁股黏在沙发上三天不起来。

两人都没有说话，Petra把大衣挂在门口的衣架上，站在壁炉前驱散自己身上的寒意，直到她的头皮也感到暖洋洋的后才坐在了Hecate的右手边。

“我不喜欢这部电影。”Hecate靠在她肩上，几乎以一种撒娇的语气对她说话。

“那为什么不换一部？”她搂过Hecate，手搭在对方的肩上，从圆领往下探，棉质睡衣让对方的身体曲线暴露得非常明显，那两点激凸突然让她起了性趣。

“我不想动。”Hecate从桶里拿起一粒爆米花塞到Petra嘴里，Petra抓过对方的手舔去指尖上的焦糖，再在手背上吻了一下。

Hecate抬起头不满地看着Petra，而Petra转过头移开视线，假装对电影非常感兴趣，而手还在Hecate的左胸不停地揉捏着。

那手感真该死的棒。

Hecate哼了一声也转过头去，速度飞快的单手解开Petra的皮带并且伸了进去。

Petra看起来对此并没有太大反应，只是拿出了覆在对方胸上的手并且在对方的脸颊上轻啄了一下:“我们很久没做了不是吗？”

Hecate伸直了身子，直接吻上对方的薄唇，Petra拿走对方怀里的爆米花桶，把对方搂进怀里加深了这个吻，而Hecate的手不停地挑逗着她，手指碰来碰去就是避过了所有敏感点，这个家伙，肯定是故意的。她咬了一下Hecate的舌头，脱去Hecate宽松的睡衣睡裤，对方身上的热量暖暖地传到她身上。她感到Hecate笑了一下，推开了她，抽出手指在她面前笑意盈盈地把手指上的透明液体含进了嘴里。

“……你个小淫魔。”Petra因为Hecate离开她而些许失落，随即掐了一下Hecate的大腿。

“你为什么还穿着衣服？”Hecate扑到她身上解开她衬衫上的扣子，“这扣子怎么这么多。”

“我自己来吧。”她解开第一颗扣子，Hecate自觉地扯掉对方的裙子，跪到毛绒绒的地毯上，把下巴搁在Petra膝盖上，“什么时候这么主动了？”

“嘁，我看你很累才想先给你口了。”Hecate翻了个白眼，“你要是再在这个时候给我编小辫子你就别想活了。

“好吧。”Petra刚搭到对方头上的手顿了一下，换成了抚摸的动作，Hecate满意地蹭了蹭，薄唇贴在对方充血的阴核上，轻轻吹了口气，用舌尖点了点，再完全包裹住。

Petra闷哼了几声，Hecate的舌头的确是非常灵活，虽然她刚认识Hecate的时候想的是要对方被皮制手套包紧紧裹住的手指来给她做手活的，但她发现Hecate用嘴给她带来的高潮更为强烈，毕竟有一次她看见Hecate不用小勺子就吃完了一袋子的星球杯。

她用手指卷了卷Hecate的头发，大腿内侧发酸，Hecate把一节食指和中指伸入她的体内，按压着她的敏感点。Petra不轻不重地揪了下对方的头发，Hecate抗议地用尖尖的虎牙碰了她一下，柔软的舌头又从被分开的蜜穴向上滑，酥麻的快感和充实感让Petra体温上升，她抓住Hecate的手臂，对方正在卖力地加快速度，并且让手指也加入这一活动。

Petra绷紧了身子，颤抖着发出压抑的呻吟，Hecate对她露出一个满意的微笑，舔去嘴边的液体，直起身，拢了拢对方散乱的头发，把头埋在Petra胸前蹭着，手慢慢地按着对方的胸侧，然后咬了一口，在Petra的胸口留下一个牙印。

Petra回过神，把Hecate拉起来，坐在自己的大腿上，Hecate趴在她的肩膀上轻轻地对着她的耳边呼吸着，她扭过对方的脸给了这个女孩一个湿乎乎的吻。

“你这周抽了几包烟？”Hecate突然问她。

“我没抽。”Petra瞪大了眼睛看着对方，“为了你我很努力在戒了。”

“这还差不多。”Hecate露出洁白的牙齿笑了起来。

“我要你自己碰自己给我看。”Petra贴在Hecate耳边坏笑着说。

“什么？”Hecate涨红了脸，撑开自己的蜜穴，透明的液体滴到了Petra腿上，有的顺着大腿黏糊糊地流下，“我都这样了你还要我自己来。”

“我知道我只要一个星期不碰你你就湿的跟个小水潭似的。”

“你不也是！我又要换个沙发了。”Hecate舔着嘴唇，蹭着Petra的大腿缓解自己的情欲，在Petra腿上留下一条亮晶晶的水痕，又牵着Petra的手含到嘴里，“我想要你来嘛……”

Hecate期待地看着Petra抬起手，平常她这么撒娇都是有效的，但Petra弹了一下她的额头，把手伸向了自己的两腿之间。

“我明明都给你口过了！”Hecate在Petra手臂上狠狠掐了一下，“你怎么能只顾你自己！”

“Hecate，”Petra用空闲的另一手揉了揉Hecate气呼呼的脸，“这半个月我烟瘾一犯我就靠想象怎么欺负你来分散注意力，这是其中之一。”

“我生气了！”Hecate起身，捡起地板上自己的衣服，踢开地上的爆米花桶，Petra轻笑了一下，搂住Hecate的腰把对方压到沙发上。

“我跟你玩的。”Petra蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，手指揉捏着Hecate胸前的两点，然而Hecate还是生气地瞪着她，“awwww……亲爱的不要生气了，我去卧室拿你喜欢的道具，嗯？”

“不要。”Hecate抱住Petra，把脸埋在Petra胸前，“我只要你。”

Petra摸了摸胸前Hecate的头，修长的手指在Hecate肚子上打了个圈，往下滑到Hecate腿间，手指在穴口有节奏地压了几下:“亲爱的，开门让我进去好不好？”

“都几年了还在玩这个。”Hecate咬紧了下唇，把Petra抱得更紧，企图从Petra身上索取更多温暖。

Hecate身下的沙发已经湿了一小片，Petra毫无阻碍地就把中指插了进去，Hecate的腿正好顶着Petra，蹭着那块湿热的领地。

“……还要。”Hecate小声地对着Petra耳边说，Petra垂下的碎发让她想打喷嚏，她躺回沙发上，手从对方突出的肋骨来到胸部，用按摩的手法轻揉着。Petra加入第二根手指，突然把手指转了一圈，Hecate舒服地轻哼了一声，有一下没一下地晃着腿，带出一片水声，Petra拍了她一下她才停止了这种行为。

“你真是湿得一塌糊涂。”Petra又迅速插入另一根手指，“又湿又热，还咬得特别紧。”

“都怪你半个月没有回来。”Hecate因为Petra开始抽动手指而发出不可抑制的喘息，她抓着自己的头发，想要把Petra的手指吞得更多更深，“我好想要你……”

“我也是。”Petra在对方锁骨上印上一个吻痕，舔着对方的乳尖，换成手腕发力，弯起手指，Hecate每次都被她这招搞到娇喘连连，这次也不意外，她用拇指摩擦着对方的下唇，“我爱死你的声音了，特别是这个时候……”

“Petra……我要……哈……”Hecate大口喘着气，红着眼睛看着同样面色潮红扭着腰的Petra，Petra搂过对方狠狠地撞进一个吻里，手指加快了抽送的速度，腰也不住地更大幅度地摆动着，蹭着Hecate膝盖上那块突出的地方。

Hecate揪着沙发，眼前是Petra同样被情欲染红的双眸，颤抖的双唇紧贴着对方的，她绷紧了身子，一股暖流从小腹涌出，她呜咽着彻底瘫在沙发上，Petra的爱液顺着她的大腿流下，她放下腿，任Petra坐在自己的大腿上，手指依然在她体内没有出来。

“Hecate里面还在颤抖。”Petra笑着对她说，恶意地摸了一下高潮后敏感的穴口，“像是咬人的小嘴一样一直收缩……”

“你够了……”Hecate小声地哼哼着，张开手臂示意要抱抱。

Petra抽出手指把上面的液体抹在对方胸前，她不仅抱了Hecate，还把对方整个人抱了起来走进卧室。

“实际上，对于怎么欺负Hecate Dixon，我还有几个想法。”她进门时对着怀里软软的杀手说，“这可能还需要一个小时时间。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我们的目标是小姐姐！
> 
> 寻找更多脑洞与小姐姐:http://lamper-p.lofter.com


End file.
